Miracles
by Daisymay92
Summary: Eighteen years ago Esme Cullen denied the laws of vampirism by becoming pregnant. What happens to her son during these eighteen years and after? All usual pairings, AU. Please R&R. M for later chapters.
1. The Begining

Miracles

Eighteen years ago Esme Cullen denied the laws of vampirism by becoming pregnant. What happens to her son during these eighteen years and after? All usual pairings, AU. Please R&R

Authors Note: Okay guys, this is my first ever fanfic, I hope you like it! Just like to add that this is an idea that I had a while ago and that I'm finally beginning to write it. Please read and Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (I wish though)

February 10th 2010

(Esme POV)

I sat outside of my house as the morning light drifted lazily across the garden of my home. It had been two years since the newest edition to our family had been added; Bella. She had easily managed to control her bloodlust after she was changed. I smiled to myself as I thought of how much happy she had made Edward and not just him, but the whole family. Everyone seemed to be happier since she arrived and that in turn made me proud to have her as a daughter.

I sighed a happy sigh as the sunlight slowly inched towards the porch. Soon after we had changed Bella we had to move away from Forks, I loved that house dearly but I was excited to be able to decorate a new house. We had decided to spread our wings a little and finally decided on moving to a small town on the edge of Middleborough. It was beautiful and didn't get much sun. Which was perfect for eight shiny vampires.

Thanks to my hearing I heard a car pull up and new instantly that it was perfectly wonderful husband; Carlisle. I smiled to my self as I gracefully stood up from the wooden bench.

"Esme, I'm back" I heard his silky voice echo through the house and I couldn't help but smile again. How had I been so lucky to be able to be married to someone as caring, sensitive and simply amazing as my husband, I will never know.

"Hello love" I replied as I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him gently, although it was supposed to be a short, sweet kiss it soon became passionate and loving as my arms went around his neck.

"Wow, What a welcome" he joked playfully as he buried his head into my light brown hair.

I giggled like a schoolgirl and looked up into his entrancing topaz coloured eyes. Oh, how I love this man.

"How was your shift at the hospital?" I asked as he tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Nothing to bad, no emergencies thankfully" he smiled a breathtaking smile as I took an unneeded breath.

I was just about to reply when I felt light-headed. _I can't be feeling light-headed, I'm a vampire for goodness sakes. _I thought as I the voice of my husband floated into my ears. "Esme" he called worriedly, the colour fled from my vision as I was enveloped by darkness, consuming darkness.

"Esme, Esme"

The panicked voice of my husband flooded my senses as I forced my eyelids to open to look into the worried and trouble eyes of my perfect husband. "Esme, thank goodness, you scared me" he said as he stroked my hair. "What happened, are you alright?"

He bombarded me with questions before I finally replied after rubbing my sore temples. "I I don't know" my voice was shaky and I knew it was betraying me by sounding panicked. "I just started feeling light-headed and then I woke up here"

A small sound caught my attention and I gasped, were my eyes betraying me? Was I imagining it? Or had I really heard what I thought I had heard a heartbeat. Then it came again and again. Confused I looked up into the eyes of my husband who was showing a range of emotions on his beautiful face.

Confusion, love, worry, anxiety, panic. They flashed through his face as the small heartbeat continued, strong and steady. "Carlisle, what's going on?" I whispered. My voice had sounded so weak that I wondered even if his super hearing had heard my feeble question.

"Esme, I think your p pregnant" he normally calm voice stuttered as he looked into my eyes with an intense love and adoration.

"I can't be, I am a vampire"

"I know darling" he sighed "I don't understand how?"

The realisation hit and my hand travelled down to my flat stomach and sure enough I could feel the heartbeat through my hand, I was pregnant. The thought left me feeling light-headed again. Was this real? Was I somehow dreaming? My thoughts kept flowing around my head before a small smile played at my lips and I looked up into the eyes of the only person I will ever love. Carlisle.

"I'm pregnant" My voice didn't betray me as it showed just how much I had longed for a child of my own. After losing my baby boy so many years ago I had pushed the thought out of my head as I struggled to cope without him, finally trying to end it all with a suicide attempt. And I have never been happy since with my husband and adopted family who I love dearly.

"I love you Esme" I heard Carlisle say as he brushed his sweet lips against my own. "I don't care how, I love you both already" love shined through his voice and it only made my feelings for him grow stronger.

"I love you too" I replied. A thought struck me, "What are we going to tell the others?"

"The truth, that your pregnant. I don't need Alice's power to tell that they will be ecstatic" he joked playfully as he leaned down to kiss me again.

Preview

"I'm pregnant" I stammered as I looked around at the shocked faces of my family. Although Alice had the biggest grin on her pixie-like face and the made me feel immensely better as calming waves began pouring through me.


	2. Telling

Miracles

Eighteen years ago Esme Cullen denied the laws of vampirism by becoming pregnant. What happens to her son during these eighteen years and after? All usual pairings, AU. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight 

February 10th 2010

(Carlisle POV)

I looked at my beautiful wife who was sat down on the sofa, I still couldn't process the fact that she was pregnant, but every time I thought it was mere fantasy a small heartbeat sounded around the room and a smile exploded onto my face. I was going to be a father. After all these years of hoping and wishing, thinking that it would never happen. It finally has! For nearly four hundred years it is finally happening.

I draped my arm over her shoulders and kissed her hair, smelling her tempting scent of coconut and vanilla. I loved her scent, it defined her and made her just that bit more perfect.

"Calmed down love" I whispered into her ear. I always knew how she felt, instinct I suppose. She was definitely nervous as she laid her head on my shoulder. "The others are going to be fine about this, there going to be ecstatic, you know" I grinned at her and my arm tightened automatically around her "They might know already anyway, especially if Alice saw it" I said as I tried to sooth her nerves. "Whatever happens, I love you" I whispered into her hair.

(Esme POV)

I let out a small smile, Carlisle always managed to take away my nervousness for some reason he has a talent for it and I have never been more thankful for it now as I heard the wheels on Emmett's Jeep and Edward's Volvo pull up into the driveway of the house. I knew it was now or never as soon as they got through the front door, they would realise something was different.

The front door opened and I let out a small sigh as I placed a smile onto my face. Alice bounded through the door first pulling Jasper behind her; I sometimes wondered how he managed to be able to put up with her and her hyperactivity. Emmett and Rosalie soon followed and sat down on the white loveseat across from us as Alice and Jasper took the other. Edward and Bella came in last.

Alice grinned at me telling me wordlessly that she knew what was going on. "Welcome back, how was the trip?" the silky, soft tone of my husband asked brining up the conversation.

"Good as usual, there where quite a few mountain lions out" Bella replied happily as she sat on the floor next to Edward. They where so right for each other, not just them but Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper. I just hoped that my baby would. My baby. It still hasn't fully sunk in yet. I think I'm to worried about the reactions of my family. Edward's mind reading ability would come in

My baby's heartbeat echoed around the room. My baby. It still hadn't fully sunk in yet, me Esme Cullen, vampire was pregnant. A small smile crossed my face as I looked at my husband who gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Who let the human in?" Emmett asked in his immature way as Rosalie's hand slapped him around the head.

"Everyone, me and Esme have some good news" my husband silky voice floated around the room.

I took a deep breath and carried on. "I'm pregnant" I stammered as I looked around at the shocked faces of my family. Although Alice had the biggest grin on her pixie-like face and the made me feel immensely better as calming waves began pouring through me.

"With a baby?" Emmett asked his eyes wide with shock.

"No, Emmett," I giggled "of course it's a baby"

"This is so cool!" Alice squealed as she bounded over to me on the sofa and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How Esme, I didn't think vampires could get pregnant?" Edward asked as the news began to sink into the others.

"I don't know" my loving husband replied as he placed a protective hand on my stomach. "It might take me a while but I will have a theory about it" he said a smile evident in his voice.

"When did you find out?" Rosalie asked.

"A few hours ago" I replied. I knew Rosalie had wanted a baby for a long time, even before she was changed. I suppose I was more worried about her reaction than anyone else's.

"I'm happy for you" she said truthfully as she hugged me, I couldn't help but smile back at her words "As long as I get to be godmother" she joked as she pulled away and went back to sit with Emmett.

"Wow! Can you name the baby after me, the coolest brother ever" Emmett said. We all laughed at his statement as Rosalie hit him around the head again. Will he ever learn to think? I thought.

"Hey, I'm going to be the coolest brother" Jasper and Edward said in unison. We laughed again and at that moment I knew that I would never have to worry about my baby going without any love, especially with a family like mine. I wouldn't change them for the world.

"Well, I for one never thought you had it in you, Carlisle" Edward joked.

"Neither did I" Carlisle replied as we all broke out into laughter again.

"Don't worry Esme, Everything will be just fine" Alice said reassuringly as he eyes took a dreamy look onto them as she saw the future.

Preview

"I have a theory, If I'm right and my research is correct. A vampire has only ever got pregnant once before" I began as I looked around the room at my family and very pregnant wife.


End file.
